When You Say You Love Me Do You Mean Me Or My Fish
by i-summon-my-army-of-muffins
Summary: A new school, a new start but they all seem to make a name for themselves quickly. What will happen if one student with her different ways manages to catch a certain night class student without realizing herself. Rated T for vulgar language.
1. New Arrivals

WOO! Thanks for clicking on this story despite the terrible description -_-"

Enjoy~!

Ch. 1:New Arrivals

I brushed my auburn hair out of my face as the wind blew it right back clouding my vision. I sighed it was bad enough that my parents made me move to this new school but now I realized I would most likely have to teach my friends an entirely different language. I mean don't get me wrong I love to feel superior to others its just that my friends don't catch on the fastest and there stoned half the time so its almost impossible to teach them anything. It's a wonder how they even learned how to speak English.

I sat down and twiddled my thumbs wondering when the famous cross academy would come into view. I sighed not all my friends were stoners they were just kind of were a bad influence on my other friends. I would never do weed because my parents always did drug tests on me because of the people I hang out with. If they ever found that the slightest hints of drugs were in my system, I would be sent away to some far off island like Madagascar. But doing drugs was disgusting anyways they practically killed you and for what five seconds of happiness, horrible.

I smiled we only had one true stoner in our midst and that was Tyler. There were five of us in total; Corey, Halley, Rebecca, Tyler, and me. The rest of the group was pretty much clean.

The car began to slow and I looked out my window hoping that we were finally at the destination unfortunately it was just another red light. I sighed and looked around the car everyone was asleep besides the driver and I. Corey snorted in his sleep and I giggled.

I sighed and decided that it would be better if I fell asleep now. I put my headphones into my ears, only being able to fall asleep with music, and drifted off to sleep.

"Wake up sleeping beauty" someone whispered in my ear. I groaned and rolled over. "Not now" I mumbled. Someone flicked my ear getting me to open my eyes. It was Tyler. "ty- ty" I said scowling and pouting. "Come on were here" he said laughing.

"Carry me" I said holding my arms out playfully. "Get off your butt you're supposed to be a fit soccer player" he said leaving me.

"Hey are you calling me fat" I yelled jumping up and hitting my head on the top of the car, forgetting I was in there. I got out and began to rub my head. Everybody had left without me.

"Just deliver those to our dorms" I said to the butler before I ran off after my friends. I jump tackled Corey and hung onto his back so I wouldn't fall off. "Ouch get off me" he said trying to pry me off his back. "Nope you guys tried to ditch me you owe me a piggy back ride" I said laughing as he gave in and let me wrap my legs around his torso.

We got into the place and suddenly heard wild screams. I heard ty-ty snicker as signaled for Corey to follow him. I was forced to follow since I was hanging onto Corey. I saw Rebecca and Halley shrug their shoulders and follow also.

We arrived at two large gates that seemed to separate the dorms from the rest of the school. There were two people holding back what looked like a bunch of crazed girls from invisible air.

I smiled and began to laugh gaining the attention from my group and the girls closest to us, which led to the rest of the girls turning to face me. "Yah I know my laugh sounds like a beaver but it's not that bad" I whined hiding behind Corey's head. "Oh yes it is" I heard ty-ty say. I scowled at him and attempted to slap him but only lost my balance.

I griped Corey's arm to keep me from falling. All of the sudden the gates began to open and the girls formed a single file line on both sides. I laughed again but I muffled it so no one else would hear it. Unfortunately ty-ty heard it and he smirked. "Shut up" I hissed. The girls began to scream again but this time it was names.

I looked up to see the most beautiful person in the world. His reddish purple hair and his cold slate blue eyes. Sadly enough he was next to a very beautiful girl himself. I stared and him before an obnoxious blonde hair boy with blue eyes pounced in front of my view.

He was pretending to shoot everyone when his eyes came to rest upon our little group. I have to admit I have always been a sucker for childish guys with blue eyes but there was some thing off with him along with the rest of his class.

"Well what do we have here a new group of new students oh yay" he said clapping his hands together. I heard ty-ty snicker. I crossed my eyes trying to think of something to say but found nothing in my brain to reply with.

"nope we've been here the entire time I guess were just not important enough for us to notice" Rebecca replied quickly not missing a beat. I gave her a what-the-fuck- look wondering where she came up with that. Sure I know she can come up with some pretty good comeback and out of no where but that only qualified for the last one. The poor blonde in front of us just looked confused and then I realized Rebecca said it in English. I opened my mouth to say something but someone beat me to it.

"Aido come" I heard someone say and the blonde haired boy pounced away. Everyone slowly began to leave, leaving us with looked like the classes body guards, a brown haired girl with dark red eyes and a stern looking boy with white hair and memorizing purple eyes. He glared at us and I glared back, after getting back up, I walked over and yelled "I love staring contests one, two, three, go" I yelled playfully. He just glared at me until I finally blinked.

"Dang fine you win" I said crossing my arms. "Get back to your dorms" he said sternly. "Someone has there knickers in a not" I said mocking. He just scowled even more.

"Were new here" I heard Rebecca say. "Oh well I'll take you to the headmaster" she said grabbing the boys arm. "Come on zero" she said. 'So zero is his name' I thought smirking, 'this boy seems like fun.'

We arrived at the office shortly later. A middle aged man wearing girl clothes and glasses peered from behind an abnormally large stack of paper. His hair was brown and I couldn't even see his eyes seeing as he was smiling so much his eyes wouldn't even open with a pry bar.

"These are the new students" the girl said pointing to us. "Very well thank you Yuki" he said beaming. 'So Yuki is her name what's with these people and not introducing them selves' I thought scowling.

"Now which one of you is Jessica" he said looking through our group. I stepped forward looking down hoping my father hadn't put something in there like a warning since he already believed me to be a crack head.

"Ok and Rebecca" he said looking around once again. Rebecca stood forward letting her dark brown hair with a tint of red hair curls bounce up and down. Her eyes were hidden by her red sunglasses. He nodded at her and then called up Halley.

She walked up and stood in front of him next to Rebecca. Her straightened strawberry blonde hair was tied up in a neat little pony tail and her brown eyes starred intently at the floor not wanting to look at the headmaster.

It seemed we had the same idea, it felt like we were being prosecuted. "Corey" he said looking back and forth between both of the guys. Corey stepped forward with his hand in his pockets. His messy blonde hair was strewn across his face blocking his pretty brown eyes, so when he stepped up next to me I moved his fangs out of his faces playfully.

Anyone would of thought we were a couple but we were just weren't some how we had grown up together and we loved each other like a brother and sister but that was it and nothing more. Were not best friends but sometimes it feels like he is.

Last and finally it was Tyler. "I've been warned about you mister and we trust you to not smoke weed ok" he said smiling. I held in a laugh knowing that his trust would soon fade. "Thank you sir I'm trying to turn over a new leaf" he said smirking.

Who would even think about trusting Tyler with his snake bites and too tight, ripped skinny jeans, and his curling brown hair, its was like a mini afro. "The guys will be in the sun dorms as will the girls there just two separate buildings" the headmaster said. "You boys will be in the same room but with the girls decide who is going to be rooming alone" he said nodding.

"Halley and Rebecca have always been inseparable so I think me besides having my own room for the first time seems pretty cool to me" I said smiling. "What do you mean you finally get your own room" Yuki asked. "Well I used to share a room with my sister" I said grabbing the key.

"Ok do you have any other questions" the headmaster asked. "Yah why do you separate the classes from each other" I asked getting a scared look from Yuki. "We don't want to disturb any of the sleeping students" he said calmly but I could tell he was nervous.

"Well when the students were sleeping the other people would be in class" I said cocking an eyebrow at him. "I think you should go get unpacked and get some sleep tomorrow is your first day after all" he said pushing us all out of the door.

I could tell he was hiding some thing and it was bugging me but he was right we would need our sleep for tomorrow and besides I wanted to get back to my drawing. We separated from the guys at the dorms and entered out dormitory.

We walked up the stair case and finally got to the third floor. Our rooms we next to each other but we knew that we would probably just be in one of the rooms the whole year.

I sighed and inserted my key into the door and pushed it open. Stepping inside I smiled the room was painted white and it reminded me of a sterile hospital. I guess I shouldn't have been smiling since I was afraid of needles and therefore hospitals and dentists offices also, but I just knew that I was going to have fun in this room.

My luggage was stacked neatly in the corner with my purse on top and my "dresser" on the bottom. I walked over to my luggage and began to unpack it but it was so dull it felt as if I could have fallen asleep right there.

I got halfway done when I heard a knock on my wall. I laughed and walked over to the wall and knocked back. The three of us had always done this when we were younger and had only established that one knock meant you're an idiot, two knocks meant I'm hungry, three knocks meant be right back, and four meant no.

After what seemed like half an hour but I knew it to have been over an hour I stopped and left to open my window. I looked out and breathed in some fresh air smiling to myself as the cool air hit my warm skin creating a relaxing sensation.

I reached my arms out and knocked repeatedly on their window till they answered it. Their window creaked open and there heads popped out making me laugh. "Why hello there" I said holding back a laugh.

"Hey I don't want to go to school tomorrow" Rebecca whined making a face. "You and me both but Halley that nerd she probably can't wait to get to AP math" I said jokingly. "Oh you bet" she said rolling her eyes.

"I still don't see how you two are in AP math" Rebecca said making a face. "What I'm plenty smart Becca" I said pouting. "Don't call me that call me bec" she said trying to slap me but I stepped back.

"You speedies need to get to bed" Halley pulling Rebecca back. "Hey no you need to fatty" I said throwing a twinkie at her. "You call me a fatty yet you have a twinkie in your pocket right now" she said laughing. "Shut up" I said laughing.

"Hey you go to sleep" I heard someone call from below us. I looked down to see zero standing below our windows. "Zero, my bestest friend, tell Halley she is too a fatty" I yelled down to him to piss him off. He glared at me. "you know if you keep making that face it might be stuck like that forever but I don't think anyone would be able to tell the difference" I said frowning in thought.

I heard Halley and Rebecca fall over from laughter because they knew tomorrow I would most likely be in trouble for this. I heard someone else snicker and I looked down to see the same boy from the gates emerge from the woods. "You do make that face a lot"" he said smirking.

"Hey it's your ex lover" I heard Rebecca say making Halley fall over again. My ex lover as halley and Rebecca claim is a guy I used to like with blonde hair and blue eyes now whenever they see someone who looks like that he's automatically dubbed that. "No he's not do I have to climb through this window to tell you that" I said trying to reach my arm across to grab her. "No you're so fat you probably couldn't even fit" Halley said from the room. I couldn't hold it in anymore I burst out laughing.

Zero glared at Aido warning him to leave. "Awe but I wanted to see if one of them will fall down for me" she said sneering. I heard this and looked down. "Holy hell you are a rapist" I yelled down looking at them. A giant sweat drop formed on both of there heads before zero face palmed.

"I'm going to bed now because you all bore me" I said announcing it to the world before closing my window. Now if you haven't guessed it our whole group is a bunch of weirdo's who love to laugh and entertain themselves.

I walked over to my dusty bed and snuggled in pulled the covers over my head. After five minutes of not being able to fall asleep I grabbed my ear phones and inserted them into my ears falling into a deep sleep.

[A/N] Thanks for reading this terrible first chapter. I promise after you get past the first five everything is a lot less dreadful. Anyways I wrote this some time ago and I'm pretty ashamed of it but other people seemed to like it so I thought why not.

Rated M for some language and safety. Also this is my first time posting on if my story sucks at least put it in a nice rhyming form when you tell me (:


	2. First Impression Last Forever

Woot~! Second Chapter Still no reviews I am on a record :3 Anyways here it is another night class chapter is brought into the equation, fun (:

Ch. 2: First Impression Last Forever

The buzzing noise of my alarm clock woke me up. I frowned not remembering taking out an alarm clock or even owning one for that matter. I shrugged my shoulders knowing that it was probably set for school.

I groggily made my way to the bathroom and began to do my hair and makeup. I brushed my teeth and made my way out of the bathroom and found my uniform conveniently laid on my bed.

It was dark blue almost black, a long sleeved shirt with a white button down underneath. A pink bow lay just above the chest, and the skirt was ruffled and might I add very short. Then there were the knee socks, my favorite kind of socks, which were dark blue like the rest of the uniform with brown boots that stopped right above the ankle.

I snickered knowing that Halley and Rebecca would not like this outfit and would do anything they could to get out of wearing it. I acutely kind of liked it; it was pretty and made me feel free. Unfortunately if you bent down for anything you would probably be showing a lot of people your underwear.

I stretched and yawned grabbing my bag with my lab top in it and all the other hand me down books we were assigned except in these ones there probably wasn't cuss words drawings of people hanging them selves and ever so lovely word fights between everyone and anyone.

I let my side bag rest on one of my arms and them left and went to knock on Halley and Rebecca's door. I heard a crash which I assumed to be Halley falling over something in an attempt to get to the door.

She opened it up and I could see the bags under her eyes and I laughed realizing that once I went to bed they probably were doing something stupid like plastic dinosaur fights, dumb but oh so fun don't knock it till you try it.

"Time to get up we have class soon" I said slowly so she would catch each word instead of every other word. "Don't talk to me like I'm retarded and what are you wearing" she asked cocking an eyebrow at the uniform. "This is our uniform" I said laughing as she turned from sleepy to horrified in two seconds flat.

"One more reason to hate this school" she said before she walked away leaving the door open so I could come in. Rebecca was still sleeping and Halley had no intention of waking her up. I smiled as I walked over and sat of her bed.

I leaned over her ear and whispered, "Rebecca there's a rapist in your room he's going to rape you and Halley unless you get up" I said snickering. She just flipped me off and rolled over get comfy. "Ok but don't say I didn't warn you" I said and with that I began to jump on her bed probably waking up the people in the dorms below us.

Rebecca grabbed my leg and pushed me off the bed. Getting up I scowled and grabbed a bucket that I had found lying near the bathroom. I raced to go fill it up and returned to see her in the same position. I smirked, all too easy. I pulled by arm back along with the bucket and then let it go letting the freezing water splash over her. "Jessica" she screeched jumping up and chasing me out of their room. I decided it was time to wake the boys up and I began my walk to the boy's moon dorms.

I walked into the boy's dorm and began to walk around seeing guys in their boxers walk down the hall but when they noticed me they would dart into their rooms in embarrassment. I just chuckled seeing as I had an older brother and he would walk around in his boxers all the time, it was disgusting but normal.

I looked down at the sheet of paper with their room number written on it, B-27. I looked around and found it. I knock on it until Tyler came to the door in his boxers big surprise, "what."

"Time to get up we have class soon" I said looking at him. I could tell he was checking me out in the skirt because he had only ever seen me in skinny jeans. "Stop it" I said punching him in the shoulder. "Sorry" he said scratching the back of his head. "No problem just get dressed and meet us at the cool water fountain" I said walking away.

"Us" he said sticking his head out as I walked away. I just smirked as I ignored him. It was kind of sad that he forgot that Halley and Rebecca lived here now too but what can I say once an idiot always an idiot. I walked back to the girls room to see them fully dressed in there uniform. They were scowling like me they only really wear skinny jeans but unlike them I liked some girly things.

"Let's go I told the guys we'd meet them at the fountain before class" I said grabbing their arms and grabbing them out of their room ignoring their many protests and threats.

We made it to the fountain to see a large group of girls surrounding something. I walked over until I realized they surrounded Corey and Tyler and were trying to find out if they had girlfriends and if they were part of the night class.

I face palmed while Halley and Rebecca just shook their heads. Then I snickered realizing that I could easily just leave them here to be mauled but that would be cruel.

I cut through the large crowd of girls to see Corey playing with his shoe shyly and Tyler flirting with all the girls. "hey playboys we have class" I said smiling as many of the girls whispered in protest about how I was just walking up to them and ordering them around like they were my slaves. "Yah they're my sex slaves" I said laughing as Corey's face contorted in disgust and Tyler just snickered.

I pulled Corey up away from the rabid school girls and hooked arms with him and waited for Tyler to abandon his many girlfriends. When I realized this wasn't going to happen I decided to take matters into my own hands. "Hey Tyler what do you think Carolina would say if I told her about this" I said as innocently as possible but he knew what I was getting at. Tyler's last ex girlfriend was a crazy girl that chased him down in her truck with a baseball bat... in broad daylight because he cheated on her now I'm not saying that it wasn't wrong but get some common sense in broad daylight someone is bound to call the cops on you. She's currently on parole but according to her when she gets off she is going to find and kill Tyler. I really don't see the point of waiting till after she got after to parole to do this because she's just going to go straight back to jail any ways but I don't know it's her mind.

He just laughed nervously and got up linking arms with Halley and Rebecca even though they tried to get away. We left a crowd of very jealous girls making me giggle.

We separated from Tyler since he was two years older than us and a senior, and headed to our first hour which was science. We were forced to pick partners and even though most of the girls rushed for

Corey but he was already partners with me.

"Oh it looks like we have new students in our midst" the teacher said grinning from ear to ear at us making me shiver. We all stood up and walked to the front of the room. "Now introduce your selves and tell us something about you" she said pushing Halley up first.

"Hi I'm Halley Burnside I'm from the United States I barely know Japanese and Jessica is going to teach me though" she said pointing at me. "If I can teach you" I said laughing only Corey heard it though and started snickering. "Shut up that goes for you too" I whispered back. He scowled and then it was my turn to laugh.

Next was Rebecca, "hey I'm Rebecca I'm also from the united states we are all from the same school and are friends um oh yah wake me up in the morning and I'll kill you" she said stepping back and glaring at me. "Yah I learned that the hard way" I said laughing. She went to elbow me but I stepped forward and she fell on top of Corey. I heard a couple gasps and whispers making me bite my lip to hold back a snicker.

Yah my turn I thought to myself. "Hi my names Jessica Beckham it's a mouth full I know you can call me Jess, Jessica, Jesse, I don't care hmm like Rebecca said we're all from the same school and so is Tyler that senior with the afro. I play soccer and tennis, Oh yah we'll get along fine unless you hurt my friends" I said smiling evilly.

Corey was a bit hesitant and I gave him a push on the back and he stumbled forward looking down. "Hi my name's Corey Palmer and..." he mumbled the rest even I the person two feet away couldn't hear him.

I sighed and stepped forward, "since Corey is being his usually shy self I'll introduce him, all of us have gone to elementary school together and middle school, he used to play soccer, baseball, and swimming, but now he doesn't do any of them for some odd reason, he is very bi polar about everything and hmm I don't what else without going into private matters or boring things like your favorite color and such" I said shrugging and stepping back. Corey stepped back shortly after and we went back and found or seats.

We sat in a little group and I felt some girls staring at Corey. I snickered and he punched me playfully, but I was sitting on the edge of my seat and fell off.

"Beckham I would ask that you refrain from disrupting my class and pay attention" the teacher said glaring at me. "Oh but uh never mind" I said shaking my head. It was so weird for her to call me by my last name. I've been called miss. Beckham or miss but never just by my last name aside from my coaches.

I then turned to look at Corey who was holding his head up with his hand. I smirked as I grabbed a ruler and slapped his arm with the ruler making his arm fly forward and his head fall to the desk making a loud noise.

The teacher whipped around and glared and me. "What" I said flailing my arms above my head, "office now" she said pointing at the door.

I heard Corey snicker and I turned around to see a little group of girls slowly ending closer. "I will be avenged" I said shaking my first up in the air. Something hit me in the side and I looked down to see that someone had thrown a Twinkie at me. I looked up to see Halley laughing and leaning on Rebecca. "Yah and you call me the fatty, besides I'm going to be healthy from now on—"I was cut off as the teacher pushed me out of the class.

I stuffed the Twinkie into my mouth forgetting about my little speech and began walking to the headmaster's office. "The first day and some how I already managed to get a teacher to hate me lovely" I muttered under my breath as I looked down at my feet letting them take me where they wanted to go. Unfortunately my feet wanted to run me into the incredibly hot guy from the night class.

I blushed as I looked up to see the boy from before. "Oh sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" I said pausing, "do you know where the headmaster's office is" I asked tilting my head to the side.

He merely pointed to the door he was resting on. Looks like my feet did take me to the place where I needed to go. "Well can you move so I can go in" I asked. "Nope" he said pulling out and stick of pocky and munching on it. "Why is that" I asked cocking my eyebrow. "Kaname is in there and has asked for some privacy to talk to the headmaster" he said as if it was nothing.

"Great so that means I'm stuck here, I'm going to kill Corey" I said punching the wall. I then smirked as my evil mind had come up with an idea. I dialed Corey's cell phone number knowing that he most likely had it with him and forgot to put it on vibrate.

~to Corey~

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair as I noticed that the girls had all started getting closer and closer to me. They were all staring at me and yes they were cute but not when they were doing this it was just awkward.

Suddenly my phone went off and the teacher turned around and stared right at me her cold eyes boring into my skull. I looked down and remembered that only one person in my whole phone had that song, Jessica.

"Well answer it and put it on speaker" the teacher said sternly. I swallowed a large amount of salvia that had gathered in my throat as I flipped my phone open and put it on speaker. "Hello" I said into the phone. She seemed to expect me not to answer because it took here a couple of moments before she answered.

"Hey hot stuff" she said disguising her voice to a husky bubbly girl's voice. I heard several girls scoff and began whispering amongst them selves. She seemed to have been practicing it because even I had trouble telling it was her. "Um hey what's up?" I asked shooting a questioning look at the teacher as she motioned for me to continue.

"You know just preparing for later oh by the way I know what you did last night" she said and I could just feel her smirking through the phone. "What's going on later tonight and I slept yesterday" I said regretting asking.

"Us and no you did so much more last night you master—" She was cut off as someone else started talking. "Hey what are you doing here" a boy's voice asked from her phone. "Nothing just talking to my friend" I heard her hiss as quietly as possible but we all still heard it.

"I want to say hi" he whined. "No" I heard her say. "OMG! That's Aido, that girls talking to Aido" a girl behind me began to whisper furiously. Suddenly there was a loud crash and she started screaming, "Rape, rape an idiots trying to rape me help" she yelled. Halley and Rebecca snickered and then Jessica's phone call ended.

"Office now" the teacher said sternly. "Wow what was the point of that" I muttered under my breath as I made my way to the office.


	3. Level E Attack

Ch. 3

~Jessica's view of the phone call~

The phone rang a couple times before Corey answered. I didn't think he would answer so I didn't reply back for a couple seconds. "Hey hot stuff" I said disguising my voice so it sounded more husky and bubbly. I laughed but quickly muffled so no one heard it, the girls in that background were talking about how I was talking to Corey and quite frankly it made my day.

"Um hey what's up" he asked. "You know just preparing for later oh by the way I know what I did last night" I said smirking as I knew he would kill me after this. "What's going on later tonight and I slept last night" he said.

"Us and no you did so much more last night you master-" I was cut off as the blond haired boy from yesterday, I think his name was Aido, walked up to me and asked me, "hey what are you doing here." "Nothing just talking to my friend" I hissed at him quietly hoping that they wouldn't hear it and that he would get the hint that he had to be quite.

I hoped for nothing. "I want to say hi" he whined tugging on my sleeve. He was giving me the puppy dog eyes but I resisted. "No" I said sternly pulling my sleeve away. He smirked at me and then tackled me. I fell to the ground as he sat on my back.

He reached his hand out trying to grab the phone but I held my phone a far away as I could as I yelled, "rape, rape an idiots trying to rape me help." He grabbed the phone but I shut the phone ending the call.

He was still sitting on me as I flailed my arms trying to get away but to no avail. I gave up and rested my head on the cold hard ground. The headmaster's door swung open reveling a black haired man with blood red eyes.

I seemed to recall him being the one that called Aido off the day before. He looked at us both sternly. "Aido what are you doing" he asked coldly making a shiver run up my spine. "I'm sorry Kaname-sama I was messing around with her" he said getting up and lowered his head so he was staring at his shoes.

"It was very foolish of you" he said slapping him across the face. He put a hand up to his cheek and held it but not before I noticed that his cheek was bleeding and his eyes were glowing a faint red color.

"Are you ok miss did he hurt you" the man asked me looking at me. I shook my head no still shocked. I looked over at Aido wondering why the man slapped him, he was just messing around.

"Very well Aido, Shiki come" he motioned for them to follow. I watched them go deciding that there was something very wrong with them. "Jessica what did you do now" the headmaster asked rubbing his temples.

"Hey I haven't even done something wrong until now thank you" I scoffed. "So what did you do" he asked leading me inside his office. "Corey and me were messing around and my teacher is out to get me" I anime cried.

"Oh I see what exactly did you do?" he asked smiling yet again. It was kind of freaky. "I made Corey's face palm into the desk" I said scratching the back of my neck. He sweat dropped, "very well go back to class" he said shaking his head.

"No I don't want to go back to class its boring can I do something else please" I begged dropping to my knees. "Well I do need some one to go into town and—." "Done" I said running out.

I grabbed an umbrella and left the school running for the gates. I made it and launched myself out of the school. I smiled as it stopped sprinkling and began to pour. I walked around the town looking for some place to eat and came across a small ice cream shop.

I entered and was almost immediately seated. I was sitting alone at a booth near the window and looked out to see couples holding umbrellas and little kids running out from under there umbrella only to get yelled at by their parents.

I chuckled as I ordered a small ice cream cone with two scoops of blue moon ice-cream. It came seconds later and I dug in letting the sweetness immerse me. I finished the ice cream and began to eat the cone. It tasted so good.

I left my money plus tip on the table and left the store, hearing the little chime of the bell as the door opened and closed. I walked around before I realized it I was lost in the ruins of the city, if I could call it that.

I sighed, "Leave it to me to get lost in town god I'm so stupid" I muttered to myself hitting myself on the head many times. "What do we have here such a pretty girl" I heard someone say. I whirled around to see a man scaling the buildings wall, like Spiderman, except this man looked crazed, his head was turned sideways and his eyes were blood red just like Aidou's

"Spiderman" I said pointing at him. He frowned, "aren't you a brave little girl" he sneered climbing down. "Urg I'm sorry but that's disgusting I take that back your no Spiderman" I said shaking my head in disgust. I was trying to hide my fear but it was slowly beginning to leak out.

"Hey let me guess your cosplaying... And slightly crazy" I added the last bit at the end. "Far from it little girl I'm a vampire" he sneered. "Dracula but I think Dracula was a little bit hotter sorry" I said laughing.

His face contorted in rage and he lunged at me. "Shit you weren't kidding" I said as I sidestepped saving my neck. He lunged at me again and I ran for my life hoping that somehow I was running in the direction of the city, unfortunately I ended up farther and farther into the ruins until I came across a dead end.

I whimpered as he turned the corner and stared at me, His deranged cold eyes piercing mine. "Is this how I'm going to die" I said throwing my hands up into the air. "Oh well might as well have fun with this" I said smirking as I looked up.

I pulled a small knife that I had hid in my skirt out and lunged towards the vampire. I made an attempt to shank him but he moved. "Silly girl even if you did hurt me with that unless it's an anti-vampire knife it's not fatal to me your as good as dead" he sneered.

"Awe someone's sad they're not as hot as Dracula and I think, its you" I said mockingly. I mean I was going to die I might as well have fun while I do it. "Wait hold on before you kill me where did you work before" I asked buying myself time for what you ask, well its simple really I was hoping someone would come and save me, its not like I have superhuman powers and can kill a vampire with one touch I'm a soccer/tennis player at that.

"The ice-cream store in town why" he asked cocking an eyebrow. "I just went there it was nummy I had blue moon ice cream with a waffle cone I can tell your jealous" I said raising both my eyebrows at the same time.

"Enough of this talk I'm thirsty" he said getting ready to lunge. "Oh me two can you get me a dr. pepper" I said jumping up and down. He just smirked as he lunged towards me. I closed my eyes and braced myself for impact.

He tackled me and pinned me to ground. He smelled horrible and I crinkled my nose in disgust. He spared no time being gentle and gruffly pushed the hair out of my face. He began to lick the nap of my neck searching for my soft spot.

He hit it and I gasped knowing what would come next. His fangs pierced my neck and he began to suck. I felt hot tears fall down my face and just when I thought I was about to be drained he was pushed off me forcibly by an unseen force.

A heard loud noise and a couple seconds later a loud screech coming from the vampire that had tried to drain me dry. I propped myself up with my elbow and stared at my saviors. It was Shiki and a blond haired boy with green eyes.

"You're the girl from office" shiki said emotionless. 'Great that's how I'm going to be remembered by him' I thought sweat dropping and hanging my head. "What are you doing out of class" the blond haired boy asked. "Headmaster asked me to get him something" I said quietly because I was beginning to get light headed. All of a sudden I black out hitting the cold hard cement.

I woke up to the smell of chocolate and I smiled to myself snuggling into the covers letting the smell immerses me. 'Wait my beds not nearly this comfy and my bed sheets don't smell like this' I thought beginning to panic as I shot up from my bed looking around. Unfortunately I don't have night visions goggles and I can't see in the dark period for that matter.

"So your finally awake" I heard a voice say in a bored voice. It sounded boyish but mature. "Maybe where am I" I asked looking in the direction of the voice, but it seemed as if the person was moving because the next time I heard the voice it was to the left of me instead of the front of me. "Well if your responding you're obviously awake unless you sleep talk and why were you outside of school" he asked.

"Hey don't answer my question with other questions" I said pouting even though he probably wouldn't be able to see me. Suddenly he appeared in front of my face making me recoil and I realized that it was Shiki. He wasn't that close but he was close enough to make me blush. I looked down in an attempt to hide it.

"Answer my question first:" I said looking up at him but staring at his firm chest and how well built he was. "You're in my room in the moon dorms" he said sighing annoyed. I frowned he obviously didn't like me and it was useless for me to try to flirt with him or try to get him to like me more than a friend or even a friend at that.

"And I already told you I had business with the headmaster" I said lying back in his bed in was comfy and it smelt good. It made me want to fall back asleep. "He said before he could tell you what he needed you ran out" Shiki said moving around the room.

"Is it a crime to not listen to crazy old men" I said laying my face on his pillow. He chuckled before he answered, "no but it isn't safe to wander around those deserted parts of town" he said moving around even more so he was in front of me once again.

"if your going to talk to me stop moving around its confusing and yes now I know its dangerous since creepy middle aged men scale the walls trying to act like Spiderman" I said rolling my eyes. I wasn't going to very well come out and say I knew about vampires now I'd let them believe I had a concussion and forgot or something along the lines of that.

Shiki sighed in relief, she had forgotten about the little incident but it wouldn't matter either way she still wouldn't remember it. I turned my head to see Shiki sigh and I titled my head to the side in confusion. I went to swing my feet over the side of the bed and I cried out in pain as I felt a sharp pain in my left ankle.

"Shit" I muttered grabbing my ankle to examine it. "Oh you sprained your ankle and shouldn't be able to walk on it for a while" he said as though it was nothing. "What soccer season starts soon and I'm the main forward and goalie" I said anime tears leaking from my eyes like a waterfall.

"What's soccer" he asked. I stared at him in disbelief he had never heard of all mighty soccer and then I realized something. He blushed but I couldn't see it, "well American's call it soccer because we have our own little sport called football, but in every other nation they call soccer football" I said trying to organize my thoughts after that confusing statement.

"What's football" he asked looking down because he was blushing in embarrassment. "What's wrong with you people" I yelled grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. I soon realized what I was doing and let him go. "Sorry I get over dramatic when it comes to soccer" I said scratching the back of my head.

"No problem but seriously what's soccer" he said quietly still embarrassed over his lack of knowledge. "Well you have one ball and there are two teams. There is from 6 to eleven players on the field, some people have a different amount of players it all depends on the age and if there select, premiere or just regular" I paused making sure he was still following; he nodded signaling for me to continue.

"They all have positions, some teams name them differently but basically its goalie, defense, midfield, and forward. The players aren't allowed to use their hands during the game except the goalie but they can only use their hands in a little white box near the goal. Defense is next to the goalie and pretty much tries to get it away from the goal and kick it up the field towards the forwards and midfields.

Midfields are basically in the middle of the field and they perform the job as both defense and midfield, they are supposed to go where their needed and it involves a lot of running. Which is why I hate that position" I said my eyes narrowing into a glare.

He looked at me strangely even though I couldn't see it in the dark. "Wait what about forward" he asked seeing as I forgot about it. "Oh that my favorite position, the forward is located in the very front their job is to score goals in the net and then there's the rules" I said sighing. "your not allowed to use your hands aside from the goalie who can only use there hands in the box, no foul play which includes tripping, tackling, checking them when they don not have possession of the ball, no wearing jewelry, erm what else, oh and off sides and out of bounds. When your off sides it's when your on the other teams side and your past the last defender and the ball gets past to you. So basically you can't be past last defender and get the ball passed to you or else the get the ball. When it goes out of bounds the defenders or the closest player I guess has to throw the ball in." I finished and finally sucked in a big breath I hadn't breathed during that whole discussion.

"Wait I'm still confused" he said trying to organize everything I had just said. "Don't worry I'll get you a book that will probably explain it better" I said laughing. He nodded his bored look gone and instead placed with interest. "Wait so whose Spiderman" he asked looking with a strange face telling me he yearned to know about him.

I placed a finger on my lip trying to decide how to put this seeing as I really didn't know how to explain it. "hm I don't really know how to describe him except that he was a boy that got bite by a spider and gained powers like scaling buildings and shooting spider webs from the palms of his hands and he fights for good" I said nodding my head.

"Wait how can he gain powers from a spider" he asked confused. "I don't know you have to watch the movie" I said shrugging my shoulders. My eyes had adjusted to the dark and I looked around and noticed that his room was surprisingly clean and he had magazines scattered across his floor and posters on his walls.

"Wait it's a movie I thought you meant in real life" he said laughing softly. I was really surprised to see this it didn't seem Shiki like at all. He seemed like the type of guy that was always boring and didn't have a care in the world.

"Yah it's not like that could happen in real life" I said smiling. I liked this side of him when he showed some emotion instead of his usual brand of boring. "I guess but you never know" he said shrugging his shoulders. "I got up from the bed and limped over to the wall being careful not to put to much weight on my left ankle as I looked at a big poster plastered over the wall of Shiki in jeans without a shirt on.

I felt his eyes staring at me as I made my way over. I laughed as I said, "some ones conceded." "I am not" he said defensively. "Then why do you have a big photo of you with a shirt on plastered over your wall" I said turning around to face him.

He just shrugged his shoulders as he looked down and blushed. I smiled at his shyness. After a fairly awkward silence I began to walk back towards his bed. I plopped down and his bed and looked at him. "So about the book I have it in my dorm and I can get it to you as soon as possible" I said looking out the window to the balcony.

"Ok I'll come by seeing as you can't deliver it to me" he said pulling out a stick of pocky and popping it into his mouth. He held out one for me but I shook my head no, I didn't like pocky that much it tasted kind of disgusting to me.

He shrugged his shoulders and placed it back into its box. "Oh and I can lend you the Spider man movie if you like" I said falling backwards onto his bed into the sea of pillows. "Oh thanks" he said quietly. "So wait what am I still doing here" I asked confused. "Kaname wanted to talk" to you his face going back to its boring look.

"Ahh so where is he" I asked attempting to get up but was pushed back down by Shiki. "He'll come to you when he's ready and besides you're injured you can't be walking around" he said sternly. "Then get me crutches or better yet a wheel chair, wheel chair races are always the best" I said throwing my fist into the air.

"Fine but until then go back to sleep" he said getting up and leaving. I sighed and rolled over I wasn't tried I was bored. "I wish I had my book" I grumbled crossing my arms in annoyance. Eventually I laid back down and fell asleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

[A/N] new chapter in this wonderful world of Disney :P

welp thank you for reviewing:

TreecShanna101

Chrome Hearts


	4. Acting!

Ch. 4

Someone was lightly shaking me back and forth my eyes fluttered open to see Shiki staring at me with his usual bored look but his fingers lingered on my shoulder. I blushed when I realized this and he looked down and realized it too moving his hand away swiftly.

"Kaname is ready to see you" he said holding a hand out for me I gratefully took it and hoisted myself up. "Your wheel chair awaits" he said directing me towards the door while I loosely balanced on him. He dropped me in the wheel care and I gripped the wheels and I grinned evilly thinking of all the people I could run over with.

I threw my hands up into the air in my joy and unfortunately Shiki was coming up behind me to wheel me to Kaname's office. I jumped up onto my feet to check to see if he was ok and sometimes I swear I'm a blond (no offense to blondes my best friends actually blond and she's in AP math O_o)

"Owowowowwoow stupid, stupid, stupid" I yelled grabbing my ankle and pounding my head on the wall. "What are you clowns doing" someone asked from behind me. I fell backwards onto my back in an attempt to see who it was.

Aido stood there looking rather amused as Shiki tried to look bored sitting on the floor holding his eye in pain and me pounding my head against the wall calling myself stupid. "Hey who are you calling a clown playboy" I said lunging for his ankles making him stumble forward and land on top on of me.

Aido looked rather flustered as I laid there laughing. "Aido, Shiki what are you doing" a harsh voice asked from yet again behind me. "What's with you people and coming up behind me it's so confusing" I yelled throwing my arms up in the air once again.

"I mean seriously after being attacked by a Spiderman imposter, spraining my ankle, being called a clown, and being sat on the least you could do was talk to my face and not my back" I said not even bother to turn around not that I could Aido was still on my back.

"Kaname-sama it's not what its looks like" Aido stuttered and I realized that Kaname must have been the one that hit Aido in the school hallway just because we were messing around. The weight from my back was suddenly lifted and I turned to see Kaname holding Aido by his collar getting ready to strike him once again. "No we were just messing around it was my fault" I said trying to get up but fell due to my ankle and landed on Shiki.

In the second I had closed my eyes somehow Kaname had hit Aido and left the scene leaving a glaring girl that was following him behind. Aido was holding his cheek and that girl was sneering like she enjoyed it which I guessed she did. "Aido are you ok" I asked trying to get up knowing that it was pretty much all my fault he got hit in the first place but I stumbled and fell, landing right by that girl's feet.

She looked at me and sneered even more mumbling something about pitiful humans. I pulled myself up and stared at her knowing that we would not be getting along. "Bitch please if I'm human you must be the devil" I said smirking as I added, "and an ugly one at that."

Her face turned from a sneer to contorted rage. She brought her hand up to slap me but I grabbed her wrist before she could. "Try it and I swear I'll make your trampy ass go through hell and back again" I said as I flung her arm back to her side.

"You're calling me the tramp I'm not the one that wears that hangs out with stoned guys with all of my time" she said glaring at me. "I got here what a couple days ago so how do you know I spend all of my time with them and yah I do tend to hang out with them but that's because their my friends, pick your battles wisely" I said flashing a wink at her which I knew would piss her off.

"I don't need to know you I can tell. Besides do you think anyone else would bother hanging out with you besides those losers I mean their stoners, tramps, and nerds" she said laughing coldly. By now there was a small crowd of people surrounding us wanting to know what was going on.

My hands clenched into balls of fists. "Its one thing to talk about me and insult me but my friends did nothing to have your fifthly mouth talk about them" I said before I turned around and punched her straight on it the face. I felt her nose break under the pressure of my fist and a wet liquid which I presumed to be blood leak onto my hand. She flew backwards a couple feet into the wall that was behind her and fell to the ground.

"And at least I don't follow a man around like I want to fuck him" I said coldly as I turned to leave. I don't know how I knew that, maybe I had heard it somewhere it was weird. The anger in me coursed through my veins and I didn't regret nor would I regret what I said, but I realized I might have pushed it but I didn't care.

I got to the stairs when a sudden pain erupted in my head and I fell to my knees in pain. I crouched into a fetal position and I don't know if it was five seconds, five minutes or five hours all I could fell was this immense pain. The pain suddenly stopped and I opened my eyes just a crack to see Ruka smirking at me and then all of a sudden she fell to the ground in pain herself probably imitating the position I had taken up on the floor. I stared at her confused, what had happened to me and like wise her. I didn't even get to find out because the next second I passed out yet again.

I woke up in a dark room yet again which I presumed to be Shiki's room yet again. Now is it just me or is it like I've turned accident prone since I came to this school. I shrugged off the feeling when I realized the people in the other room were fighting not loud screaming fighting that tends to take place at my house, soft argumentative voices. I listened closely straining my ears to hear the conversation.

"We have to erase her memory she's seen too much she could leak our secret" a man said coldly. The voice was calm but low and deadly. Then the other person spoke up, "Kaname from the way she's acted I'm pretty sure she got hit on the head and forgot the whole incident."

"Ichijo I'm surprised at your ignorance had it ever occurred to you that she might have been playing dumb" he said coldly. I frowned I didn't act dumb I just choose not to act smart, a smart ass yes but smart no. it's just no fun.

"Fine you are the president, you know best" the other boy I guess was Ichijo said sighing. I frowned even more erase my memory that sounded painful and I didn't want to forget today it was fun hitting Ruka in the face and I wanted to remember it forever and always so I could tell my grandchildren whenever they came to visit me in the mental hospital.

Suddenly the door swung open catching me off guard I froze. "So you were listening" the man said. I recognized him, he was the dorm president [and for the record I didn't just know that because he just said that I knew before from all the girls that were drooling over him]. He was also the one that called off Aido. He had black hair that rested just below his shoulders and crimson red eyes.

His intense gaze made me shiver and look away. I was afraid if I answered he would attack me so I kept quite and let my gaze fall to the ground. I scowled I wasn't acting like the usual loves to laugh person that the people around me liked I was acting like a coward and I didn't like it. I brought my face up and gazed into to his cold, dark eyes. It felt as if I was looking into his soul and I laughed softly to myself when I realized I was just slamming him in my head and it was pointless to do since he wouldn't be able to hear me but it occupied my time and distracted me from my head splitting headache.

His stare hardened if possible and I decided it was probably not a good time to suggest a staring contest like I had with zero. I frowned and fell backwards onto the bed sighing as he hadn't said anything in over three minutes yes I had counted the seconds but could you blame me.

I decided that if he was like that Spiderman person that he could have killed me by now and it assured me for the time being. I began to search my hair for spilt ends and singing any song I possibly could that would lighten the mood in my mind. I sat up and almost screamed as I realized that Kaname had walked over to me from the other side of the room without making a sound.

He placed a hand on my forehead and I passed out forgetting everything from when I had first left class.

I woke up screaming in my bed. I heard Halley roll off of her bed and Rebecca curse loudly, probably saying that whoever just screamed was going to die but with more of a vivid vocabulary. I chuckled to myself forgetting about why I had just screamed. In fact I couldn't remember my dream or anything after I had left to go to the headmaster's office the other day.

I knocked on the wall twice and I heard one knock and a soft snore. I assumed it was Rebecca since no one was pounding on the wall or mumbling about hexing someone into oblivion. I knocked once more before I heard a soft thump and a sliding sound. Halley had fallen asleep standing up after just last year she said it was impossible.

I stumbled back towards my bed and got back in knowing someone was waiting just outside my door to here my breathing steady as well as my heart beat.


	5. Unforgettable

Hey new chapter which should means new reviews :3

...Right...?

This is where you all agree ^^

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

I woke up the morning unable to remember the slightest thing that had happened the day or days before I was unsure of what day it was or anything that had occurred the previous day.

I sighed and began to get dressed brushing my teeth and hair, not even bothering to put on makeup or straighten my hair. My appearance was probably close to a troll right now but I was too drained to do anything I just wish I knew why I was so tired. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and stumbled out the door not bothering to wake up Halley and Rebecca. Maybe it was Sunday and I didn't even know it then I know they would kill me.

I walked into my class and rest my head on my arms falling asleep.

~dream~

I was running, no sprinting but I wasn't moving in fact I was moving backwards I didn't even know what I was running towards all I knew was that I had to get there. Suddenly my figure stopped running and started walking towards a door.

I tried to stop myself but it was an effort wasted. My hand gripped the ice cold hand not even flinching from the contact. I turned the knob or should I say my arm turned the knob, opening the door and revealing a barely light room.

The only furniture in the room was a desk in the far back and a chair which was turned around so that the back was facing me. My legs began to move toward the desk and only stopped inches away from its frame.

The chair swung around and revealed a man in mafia like clothing. My eyebrows arched in confusion and fell backwards as flash of lights began to emit from the darkness.

The man that was sitting in the chair stood up and began to pose throwing this hat towards me. It hit me in the face and I fell backwards finally realizing my body was back under my own control. I fell on my butt and removed the hat that was covering my eyes and obscuring my vision to see a pair of cold slate blue eyes staring at me.

~end dream~

A pain burst through my skull and I grabbed the back on my head clutching it as though it was my only hope of survival. I looked around the room desperately hoping to find the source of my pain but to no avail.

Tears streamed down my face and I crouched in a fetal position hoping for the pain to subside. Finally I passed out from the pain.

I awoke to loud whispering a sudden screech. I was yanked to the side forcefully and was pulled into someone's arms. I could easily identify who this was, Rebecca. Always over reacting and trying to bite peoples heads off at the same time.

I groaned and pried her off of me staring at an all too white ceiling. I heard one of the girls sigh in relief but when I looked up at her she was glaring at me. I tilted my head in confusion but then cried out in pain.

Rebecca's eyes narrowed at the girl who was glaring at me throwing me too the side like a rag doll. She slowly got up and took a step forward making the other girl step back in fear. The girl turned on heel and sprinted out of the room as Rebecca started chasing her yelling about murdering ditzy blondes with whore problems.

I looked around to see a little group had formed around me mostly were people from my class to unimportant to bother learning there names besides half of them hated me since they thought Corey and I were an item.

I sighed in confusion, what was that dream about and why did I have it sure I was out for a couple days in the infirmary but nothing more serious than that. Did I get a concussion then? I was beginning to get increasingly worried and it seemed to show as Rebecca shook me back and forth begging me to tell her what was wrong.

I left my thoughts and looked up at Rebecca giving her a fake smile and getting up. I swayed to the side as I did so and looked around for the teacher, so I could ask to be excused but had no such luck. I threw myself down in a chair and rested my head on the desk.

It seemed like I stayed like that forever until I heard the door slide open and shut, but by now my headache was gone and I was just immensely irritated.

I raised my hand holding it up with my arm as I waited for him to scan the room and notice me. It came sooner than I expected.

"Ahh yes Luria what is it" I winced as he massacred my last name without even realizing it.

"I'm not feeling well may I please excuse myself" I asked

"Yes make sure to come back for your homework thought" he said waving me off. I nodded and collected my things throwing them into my bag. I didn't even remember taking them out but lately my whole memory has been a little fuzzy.

I strode out the door pausing to look out at the class noticing everyone had silently got up and was now at the windows looking out all except my little group of friends….ha I bet they think their rebels. I laughed silently to myself making my way to the nurse's office.

I past the headmaster's office on the way their stopping to look around it felt like there was a gap in my memory here. I tried to remember what had happened but it only sparked a small pang in the back of my head. "It's probably best not to remember anyways" I thought to myself smiling trying to maintain a happy go lucky attitude that I was seen with almost everyday of my life that is until I came here but why would that be.

I wasn't watching were I was going and ran into someone knocking them over onto the ground I mentally scolded myself and I got up and brushed myself off, holding out my hand out for the person I knocked over.

I looked down wondering why he hadn't talking my hand yet to see him staring at the side of the wall trying to look bored and cool but didn't work well when he was on the ground and I was standing over him with my hand out stretched toward him.

"Dude stop trying to shaft me it only works for high fives and knuckle punches" I said rolling my eyes. He looked at me his face expressionless as he grabbed my hand and tried to help himself up, but ended up pulling me down with him.

I landed on his lap and he grunted in pain. I turned around to apologize when a sudden pain struck my head.

Those eyes, those cold slate blue eyes what did they mean. I cried out in pain and brought my hands to my face crouch down forgetting where I was and what I was doing here all I could think of was the unbearable pain that seemed to be increasing by the minute.

Tears fell down my face once again but I didn't notice that the hand that was once trying to wipe them away stopped and scooped my up in their arms carrying my towards the headmasters office.


	6. Forget Me Not

New chapter, enjoy (;

* * *

><p>Ch.6<p>

He swiftly opened the door to reveal Kaname, the headmaster, Aido, and Kain having what looked like another discussion about Aido's bad habits. Kaname gave a swift nod to Aido and Kain signaling to leave as they obeyed bowing and leaving

Kaname eyed Shiki curiously but did nothing. It was the headmaster that sprang into action grabbing my lifeless body from his arms and began complaining about slow reaction times and first aid and a couple things that were just weird mumbles.

I had been keeping myself awake for this long but the pain was too unbearable and I passed out.

~Shiki's POV~

She had been keeping her eyes upon and shifting her weight on the ground for sometime but suddenly her whole body fell limp. I stared curiously humans were weak. Most of them would have already passed out but she had stayed awake for some time.

Her will was great but where did it come from. She was strong willed almost too strong willed. It startled me was it another case like Yuki. Was she just a vampire who lost her memory?

It seemed like I stared at her body for some time mulling over the questions in my head before the headmaster began to talk again.

"It looks like it's just another memory problem. It was over whelming her brain as she tried to remember why Shiki looked so familiar and it ended up causing quite a bit of damage to the left side of her brain but nothing Kaname won't be able to fix, but more importantly we really do need to find out a way to remove these girls memories without causing them pain afterwards" he said lifting himself off the ground and began to pace in a small circle around his desk.

I kept my face unreadable and my mind blocked, knowing that Kaname would more than likely try to figure out what happened and read my emotions on this.

It's not that I didn't like my cousin it's just that he liked to play with people's emotions and it was only for his gain. He didn't care who he hurt in his process. He only cared about protecting the one he loved, Yuki.

I wonder what it would be like to be in love. Kaname always seemed stressed and upset about things but put on fake happiness to protect her. He risked his life to protect her. Love seems over rated and like too much work I thought sighing.

He felt Kaname's gaze shift to him slightly before returning to the small body in front of him. Had he read my mind? Well he could get mad even if I meant no disrespect. I just shook my head telling myself to focus on the task at hand.

"We could always let her keep her memory" I said shrugging my shoulders carelessly. Even though I said it with no meaning, this girl seemed promising and not boring at all but she did seem to get herself in a lot of trouble, which would be a lot of work. Suddenly I wish I hadn't brought this up. Now they're going to try and get me to watch over her.

"I don't think that's such a good idea she could tell all of her friends and ruin our plan" the headmaster said speaking up. Wow I thought he'd be all for it but I guess this is probably a good thing.

"Then again" he said perking up. I groaned and he looked over at me tilting his head.

"Erm never mind" I said instantly regretting every opening my mouth.

"I was going to say just have her remember that she stayed with you but not that you were vampires wait did she every even figure that out" he asked staring at her.

"When I searched her mind I didn't find anything but she did seem to be suspicious" Kaname said.

"We're in a right predicament aren't we" the headmaster said screwing up his face in thought.

Suddenly Jessica's body began to move. She groaned and tried to pick herself up but failed and ended up falling back down grunting as she hit the desk on the way. I grimaced, that looked painful. For some odd reason I wanted to rush over and see if she was ok but I pushed that feeling away telling myself that it was just the blood tablets messing with my head.

She pushed herself up once more only to fall back again. She tried again and I stood there watching in shock. She knew the pain was unbearable yet she was still trying. Come to think about it the pain should only be in her head and not the rest of her body so why is it so hard for her to get up.

~Jessica's POV~

Uh why is it so hard for me to move and why do I have a head splitting headache. I groaned I wasn't hung over since I couldn't drink and I was stoned so why was it so hard for me to move my body.

I tried once more this time seceding in getting myself up. I kept myself up with my elbow and opened my eyes slowly, squinting as the light from a lamp nearby met my eyes.

I looked around and noticed a couple people from the night class. Kaname, I think it was and that other boy. I think he was a model what was his name oh right Shiki. How could I forget its all the girls in this school ever talk about.

Shesh they are soo boy crazy. I laughed lightly despite my pain and tried to identify my surroundings. First I thought I was being kidnapped but now that I looked around I recognized it as the Headmasters office.

The headmaster bounced in front of my face his usual smile etched there as though it was written in permanent marker. I recoiled back and hit the back of my head on his desk.

I grabbed my head and winced in pain as the pang came back from before and doubled. I whimpered and turned in a fedle position. Damn I must look so pathetic.

"I think we'll have to tell her or else I fear she might permanently go blind in both of her eyes from the adjusting you keep doing to her brain" I heard someone say in a worried mothers voice. I assumed it was the headmaster but tell me what.

Am I adopted? It would make a lot of sense or maybe I'm an alien that would make a lot of sense too.

"Fine but if she starts to seem like a threat I will silence her" someone said threateningly. I shivered I almost felt like James Bond maybe they were going to send me on some sort of secret mission that would be pretty sweet.

Suddenly all of my pain was gone and I slowly opened my eyes wondering if I was dead and now in heaven. I pinched myself and flinch nope I'm still alive.

The headmaster was leaning in so close to my face. I pull my head back and he chuckled.

"We have to tell you something really important so listen careful Jessica" the headmaster said slowly.

"I'm not mental I understand" I said crossing my arms and pouting.

"Of course you're not" he said shaking his head. Wow he's acting strange wonder what's wrong.

"Well to put this bluntly I'm a vampire and so is the rest of the night class except I'm a pureblood and rein in control. We are trying to make peace before humans and vampires by gaining humans trust without them knowing so basically you have to keep this a secret. Those headaches you keep getting they were because your mind was trying to remember were you had seen us before since you had stayed with us for a while and since we had "taken them away" you were suffering from a smidge bit of a headache" Kaname said trying to use small words for me also so I could understand. What am I 2?

"I'm not a child so don't treat me like one and are you being legit, serious about this?" I asked not believing a single word but Kaname seemed pretty serious so I figured I'd play along for the time being.

"Why would I joke about this do you want proof" he asked almost challenging me.

"Yah walk outside in the sun light and sparkle for me" I said glaring at him trying not to laugh at how retarded I just sounded.

"Is that supposed to be a joke because I don't find it very amusing" He said

"Wow no real shocker there I think the only way you'd laugh was if I dropped dead right here" I said back. Yes I was being an ass but seriously does he expect me to believe he's a real vampire I'm not a child.

The headmaster cut in before Kaname could retort. "ahh Jessica why don't you head back to your dorm and we'll discuss this tomorrow, I'll alert Yuki about your condition and tell her you know"

"ok good night everyone" I said walking out and heading back to my dorm to finally sleep in my own bed after what seemed like forever.


	7. Skipping

Sorry for taking so long to upload the next chapter. School you know? Anyways Review please.

* * *

><p><span>Ch. 7<span>

I groaned as for the first time Yuki turned to me and asked if I was aright.

"yes Yuki I'm positive I'm fine and I won't tell anyone about the secret so can I go sit with my friends in the back now" I whined looking back at my friends who were all sitting in the back, having a paper war with each other and the teacher seemed oblivious to it all.

"I guess but are you sure you're ok" she asked again. I groaned this girl was like an overprotective mother.

"yes I'm more than fine I'm great I could freaking fly right now that's how amazing I feel" I said sarcastically.

"Do it" Yori whispered from next to me and I laughed softly.

"ok I'll get right on that along with turning invisible and breathing underwater" I said seriously.

"ok then after will you teach me" she asked and I nodded I had always assumed that she would be quiet and shy like Yuki but she wasn't.

"you are so weird ok go hang out with your friends but the headmaster needs to talk with you later" Yuki said giving me a quick smile before taking notes.

"lovely" I said as I walked past everyone to get to the back corner. Girls glared at me enviously since I was going to sit next to Corey and I rolled my eyes he wasn't that hot, and sometimes he was just downright annoying.

Halley's head snapped in my direction as I began walking towards them and she whispered to Liam and Rebecca. They all grinned at me evilly and began to pelt me with paper wads. I held up my binder in defensive and climbed the stairs leading to the group.

I made it through the war zone and sat down in my seat next to Corey. I lowered my shield and got welcomed by more wads of paper.

"No alliances" I whined loudly and saw some girls in front of me sneer as I rolled my eyes. I wanted to kick their chairs so they fell forward but I knew they would probably over exaggerate it so that it sounded terrible and I wanted to delay my meeting with the headmaster as long as possible.

I peeked out from behind my shield once more and got pelted in the face. I was getting sick of this so I grabbed Corey's arm and pushed it behind his back and pushed him down off of his chair into the aisle. He decided it would be funny to act dramatic and rolled down seven steps groaning loudly and crying out in pain when I chucked his metal pen at his head.

He turned around just enough to glare at me and then began to moan loudly. The teacher who had been ignoring him thus far seemed to be fed up with us and broke her chalk she had been writing with. She spun around wildly and marched up towards Corey her high heels clicking on the cold tile.

I watched anticipating what would happen. She grabbed him by the ear and pulled him up by it. he was whining considerably his face beat red with embarrassment. I snickered and she turned to face me.

"Go stand by the door" she barked and Corey scurried over there holding his ear, His face pale with fear.

"I'm fed up with how you act in this class Bacheldor. You and your little group cause nothing but trouble and I think I'm going to have a private talk with the headmaster about your behavior" she said pointing to the door but I stayed in my seat. My plan to not go to the headmaster's office earlier had failed and I figure I might as well have some fun before I left.

"I think you're just trying to get us out of class since it seems that I'm never in your class for more than an hour and it's only been a week. I bet you secretly hate me" I said pointing my finger at her.

"Oh believe me it's no secret now get to the door with your friend" She snapped and I shrugged my shoulders and got up and walked towards Corey. When I got there I pushed him into the door and glared at him.

"This is entirely your fault" I whispered staring at the teacher barking at Halley and Rebecca who were grinning like idiots. They soon walked down the aisle but not before Rebecca turned around and flipped the teacher off smirking as the teacher furiously began to shout but we all raced out of the room into the hall laughing wildly.

It was already evident that this teacher had never had a group of students quite as rambunctious as us and she didn't like it one bit. We raced through the corridors before we were a good distance away. Halley was the first to stop since she had taken the lead and we all followed suit stopping along with her.

We all breathed heavily before we realized she wasn't even chasing us. In our old school we were known for this and they'd always send a security guard after us. It was always a fun game of hid and go seek tag.

The guards were always in shape and could keep up fairly well with us which meant if we weren't fit enough they would catch us. Most of the guards strongly disliked us we made them work but the others the small group that did like us would always joke around with us out of class.

I collapsed on the floor laughing softly but it was enough to make my sides hurt. I needed to start exercising and my exhaustion showed why.

Corey tapped me in the side and I pulled myself up punching him in the arm muttering, "Over dramatic fool"

He just stuck his tongue out at me and closed his eyes. I took the chance and slapped him in the face, hard.

"ouch why the hell was that for" he practically yelled.

"for getting us into that mess" I yelled back.

"it's not like we haven't done this before"

"but that's when kids all acted back and we were just a severe case here it's like were freaking juveniles"

"we were at our old school though" Halley pointed out but we both ignored her.

"so you didn't care before"

"well I don't know maybe we should just try to act better in case they have some secret command center here ready to attack us with teletubbies"

"wow your crazy you know that" Corey said rolling his eyes

"and you act like your not"

"I'm not"

"ok I'm not the one who will chase down a nerd and his calculator for tickets to a Jordan Sparks concert thank you very much" I said smirking.

"shut up" he mumbled blushing.

"ok if your done with you lovers spat can we get going I want to avoid going to the headmasters at all costs. That man is crazy" Rebecca said snapping her fingers.

"your stupid" Corey mumbled as we began to walk towards the library. We were following Halley and Rebecca.

"and your gay now what's your point" I asked looking in every class we passed for Ty-Ty.

"takes one to know one"

"so you just admitted your gay ha good to know I'll tell Tyler to beware" I laughed.

"hey anyone know what classroom Ty-ty is in" I asked before Corey could respond.

"no your going to tell him that lie about me" Corey whined.

"what lie" Halley and Rebecca asked simultaneously.

"wellll" I started before Corey pulling me into the closed thing which happened to be a door to a classroom. The door swung open and we fell into the classroom with Corey lying on top on me with his hand over his mouth obliviously to the class staring at us intently.

"I swear to god I will kill you if you say anything" Corey yelled. I was tempted to laugh but didn't instead I began to mumble but that didn't seem to work either so I licked his hand.

"ew" Corey yelled jumping off of me and wiping his hand on his pants disgusted. I pulled myself up and scanned the crowd to see Tyler staring at us amused with a girl on with a girl on either side of him.

"eh mr. play boy the headmaster wants to see you" I yelled across the room. I nodded towards the teacher and watched as he pried the girls off of his arm and walked down the aisle towards us.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him out slamming the door as we left. Tyler wrapped his arm around Corey and I. we began to walk towards down the hallway and Ty-Ty turned towards me.

"mr. play boy really" he asked rolling his eyes.

"I think it's catchy" Rebecca said laughing and I nodded eagerly.


	8. Rainy Days

Sorry for the long wait. It seems I have really lost my touch and desire to write any of my stories. My updates will probably become even more irregular not that they were ever regular to begin with but you get what I'm getting at right? Plus I'm taking two AP classes next year. I'll still try to update though.

Thanks to those of you that have stuck with me this entire time. It means a lot.

* * *

><p><span>Ch.8<span>

"You're stupid" Corey whispered from behind Ty-Ty. I looked at him and stuck out my tongue childishly.

"Children control yourselves" Tyler said slapping the back of both of our heads and I scowled. I kicked Corey in the back of the knee and watched him fall. Tyler chuckled and helped him up.

"What you're not going to say anything" Corey whined.

"I didn't see anything I just saw a retard fall" he said smirking.

"Hey" Corey said as Tyler ruffled his hair.

"A gay retard" I coughed and Corey lunged at me tackling both of us. Tyler pulled him off of me before he could get a punch in and I dusted myself off before skipping up to Halley and Rebecca hearing Tyler reprimand Corey I laughed softly.

"Hey freak" Halley said as she and Rebecca shared a look.

"Hey" I answered used to the usual nick names they gave me since I knew they were just joking around with me like always.

"Jessica gets off your stoop" Rebecca said pushing Halley into me. I pushed her back and retorted, "I like my stoop thank you very much and stop quoting hey Arnold, fo seriously"

"That show is pimp don't diss it" Halley said going to slap me but stopped right in front of my face. She just laughed as I closed my eyes waiting for the impact.

"You people are so abusive" I pouted.

"Yep" they replied. I let out a small squeak as someone wrapped their arm around my neck but saw it was just Tyler and relaxed.

"You amuse me" he said smirking while Corey just scowled on the other side of him. I reached over to pinch his cheek but Tyler stopped me and waved a finger in my face. My tongue shot out and I licked it. He rolled his eyes and wiped his hand on his pants. I was childish but he knew without me his life would be so boring.

We were walking down the hall with me every once in a while jumping out to look in classrooms. I was beginning to get bored and voiced it.

"Shut up we know you're bored" Corey said before I even opened my mouth. We had been out in the hallways for about three hours. It was fun at first but now it was boring.

I looked out the closet window to see it pouring rain. There was no lighting just rain and clouds. It was a dark gray sky and I sighed happily.

Whenever it rained was when I was most happy. Well not happy but calm. I walked over to the window and dropped to my knees let my head rest on the sill as I looked out around the moist outside.

I knew my friends would leave but I didn't have the slightest problem with it as I looked out upon the sky wondering if anyone would notice if I just ran out and started to dance. I laughed softly to myself and almost didn't notice when someone sat next to me.

"Do you like the rain" he asked and I nodded but realized he probably wouldn't see that since he was staring at the beautiful picture painting itself outside. I turned to face him about to answer when I noticed he was staring at me. He blushed and looked away as did I.

Normally I wasn't shy around people I didn't know but he seemed familiar did I meet him when I was staying with the vampires? He was cute like a little kid but hot like a man.

"Sorry I just… you didn't respond" he said shyly and I nodded my eyes fixed to his hair. How I wanted to pat it just to see if it was fake or if it was really like that. I stealthily moved my arm up and moved it towards his hair but he turned to face me and I froze in my act unable to retreat. I don't know why but I thought that if I was frozen he couldn't see me.

"What are you doing" he asked.

"Um can I… would you mind…. erm do you care if I pet your hair" I asked blushing a crimson hue and looking away embarrassed.

"Go ahead" he said looking away also. I moved my hand up and stroked his hair. It was so soft like a puppy that just got washed except better. I stroked it again but this time pushed down a little father instead of just levitating over his hair.

I saw his eyes go closed in relaxation and I pulled back quickly blushing and holding my hand.

"Um your hair. It's soft. Like a puppies" I said and then slapped my forehead laughing I sounded crazy.

"Thanks I condition" he said and I wanted so hard to burst out laughing but he looked so seriously how could I? We sat in silence for some time just enjoying each other's presence as we looked outward onto the scene before us.

"Don't you have to talk with the headmaster" he asked and I looked over pursing my lips. I had completely forgotten about that just sitting here.

"Oh I do but I don't want to leave its so pretty outside" I said pouting. He laughed softly.

"Unfortunately I was supposed to bring you to him some time ago"

"Oh why stay" I asked titling my head to the side unknowingly revealing part of my neck. He grimaced and I noticed him eyeing my neck. He seemed to be struggling with himself before he ate a stick of pocky and calmed down.

"Are you ok" I asked moving closer to him to check his forehead with the back of my hand. He blushed and nodded again.

"You blush a lot" I said getting up and holding out a hand for him to take. He did and I realized his hands were also soft. I wanted to hold his hand up to my face but knew that would be very freakish and he would probably run in terror.

"Why is everything on you soft" I whined. "That's really dirty" I said laughing. He blushed and looked away, "I didn't think about that till you said it."

"My bad anyway let's get going I want to get this over with now" I said and started walking he followed me and soon we were walking side by side.

"So my hands are soft" he asked quietly.

"Very. You know I know the way to his office you don't need to escort me" I said

"How do I know you won't runaway" he said after a short pause.

I gasped, "What do you take me for a prisoner" I asked applauded

"Maybe" he said shrugging his shoulders, "or a slave" he said after he paused.

"Oh joy" I said sarcastically.

He stopped in front of a door and opened the door letting me walk inside. I looked around and couldn't find the headmaster. I groaned and fell dramatically to the floor.

"What are you doing" he asked bemused.

"Dying since I have to spend extra time in this room that smells like old people and syrup" I mumbled through the carpet.

"Have fun with that" he said as he turned to leave.

"Wait" I called as my had shot out and grabbed his soft hand stopping him. He paused waiting for me to continue.

"Don't leave me alone in this boring old people room he could rape me for all you know" I said flailing my arms.

"He's not here though" he said.

"I know but how would you know… um what's your name" I asked snapping my fingers trying to think of it.

"Senri" he answered

"Wait is that your first or last name" I asked since I couldn't stand calling people by their last names.

"My last why"

"Just cause what's your first name" I asked

"Shiki and yours" he said outstretching his hand for me to shake.

"Jessica" I answered smiling I reached my hand out and playfully slapped it.

"Sit down your hurting my neck" I complained face planting on the carpet in front of me.

He sat down across for me with his elbow propping his head up.

"So what's up Shiki" I asked with both my hands placed under my chin as I stared at his flawless complexion.

"Sitting here with you bored"

"Oh so I'm not fun enough for you I can't entertain you" I said mock crying and he sweat dropped.

"Yep" he answered and I crawled over and stared him straight in the face my hazel eyes staring into his light blue ones. I noticed he wasn't breathing or holding his breathe and I rolled over to his side with my back at the ground staring at the ceiling.

This boy was so weird he was shy but blunt. He was hot but was a playboy about it or didn't choose to flaunt it. He was defiantly someone that perked my interest and wasn't going to slip my radar.

"Hey Shiki do you like me" I asked lengthening me while staring into his eyes with my infamous puppy dog face he grimaced.

"We just met its too sudden" he said blushing shyly.

"So you don't like me I thought we could make this work" I said biting my bottom lip my fake tears beginning to form.

"What but I don't know a single thing about you and you barely know me please don't tell me you just like me for my looks" he said face palming.

"Whoa cowboy I meant as friends and I'm not that shallow thank you besides you're not even that hot" I said scooting away from him. I was lying he was so hot enough but I didn't know anything about him.

"Ok good" he said sighing in relief. I took that as my sign to scoot back and I did sitting next to him and resting my back against the door. I stared blankly at the door in front of us and stroked his face with the most serious bored face I could muster.

So I sat there stroking his hair but my hand slipped from exhaustion after what seemed 5 minutes of nonstop stroking. [wow that sounds wrong XD] my hand fell down his jaw line and I saw him close his eyes letting a small sigh escape his lips.

I am afraid to admit this turned me on and I slowly began to stroke his jaw line more softly liking how he was biting his bottom lip to control a moan. I suddenly stopped feeling like a whore for technically feeling up a guy I had just met today and he opened his eyes begging me to continue.

I felt me hand slowly move back up there and stroke it once more and he began to lean in his eyes glowing a faint red that mesmerized me. I began to help him slowly close the gap before the door burst open reveling a disturbed looking headmaster. We immediately stopped and withdrew. He grinned at us unknowingly.

"So someone was trying to have a little smochy smoochy time while the daddy was away, were they" the headmaster asked clicking his tongue on the roof of his mouth.

"Daddy" I asked amused but still embarrassed.

"Shiki return to your room at once young man" he yelled.

"Yes sir" he said solemnly as he left and the headmaster then turned to me.

"And you young lady what do you think you were doing with that trouble maker"


	9. Secret Crush

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! It's not like I have a life lol.. But looking back on these chapters I wrote like 2 years ago I'm deeply ashamed. Honestly. I wrote like a five-year-old... I mean everyone has to start somewhere but the characters are OOC and the plot has no point at all and the characters just fall for each other too quickly... You'll see my point in later chapters if you don't currently.. Anyways thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment about how horrible my writing is! I deserve it :D

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

I stared at the headmaster smiling like an idiot. He thought Shiki was a trouble maker now that's funny if anyone was a trouble maker here it would be Aido.

"This is no laughing matter" He said frowning and closing the door and walking towards his desk.

"Well would you rather me be with the playboy or the emo prince" I asked laughing at my clever nickname for Aido and Zero. The headmaster looked at me as if I was an idiot which I probably sounded like but I was too happy to care.

"And who might I ask are these boys more vampires I presume" he asked flipping his shawl over one of his shoulders as he grabbed a book off of the shelf and began to flip through it while staring at me. I tried not to laugh since he was obviously not looking through the books but just wanted a sophisticated aura to himself.

I stared back with the most serious face I could muster without breaking out into laughter and said, "fo seriously man"

"Well I must say I'm disappointed in you and may I ask who these boys are" the headmaster said slamming his book closed and placing it on the table gently before grabbing another random book. I read the side and had to do a 12 take. Yup that's right not a double or triple take and 12th take. It read "How to help with your sex life".

My eyes stayed glued to the cover as he flipped it open and on the back it had a picture of a man holding a banana towards his head and I questioned its relevance. Maybe this book was about something entirely different than what I thought.

"only if you can guess each of them in 20 questions" I said smirking as he thought about it before slamming the book down on the table and throwing his arm up in the air declaring that he would do it.

"Ok start the questions… now" I said getting into a comfortable position to answer his questions.

"Do I know them?"

"Yes"

"Do they go to this school?"

"Yeppers" I answered beginning to pull things out of my backpack and cover them with duct tape. The headmaster didn't even seem to notice this and began to think while putting his finger up his bottom lip. I laughed as I remembered how I used to think when I was a child.

Like Winnie the Pooh I used to sit Indian style and poke the side of my head with a stick laughing wildly. I began to do that while humming the theme song and didn't even notice as the Headmaster asked another question.

He repeated it once more and then again but I was too far away in my lala land swaying to the beat of the song. I felt something whizz past my face and looked up to see the headmaster whistling as though he didn't just try to hit me in the face with a book.

Two can play at that game I thought as I grabbed a book and chucked it back having it narrowly miss his flailing arms as he cried, "all I wanted to do was find out who you were having smoochy smoochy time with."

I grabbed many other books from his shelf and began to chuck them at him missing him every time getting more and more frustrated with each throw. I never could throw for my life until finally I hit him square in his forehead and watched as he dramatically fell to the ground clutching his head painfully.

He suddenly darted up from behind his desk and began to wildly chuck books from everywhere and I found myself being buried in books and I panicked and began throwing them off of me and towards the nearest exit which happened to be the window.

I heard the shatter of glass and I slowly ceased my book throwing and looked at the headmaster who seemed surprisingly calm. He's probably going to ambush me or rape me I thought staying alerted and getting up.

I dusted off my shoulders and looked at him before chucking another book at him which he caught with a blank stare. He opened it too the middle read the first page a then chuckled that out the window with the rest of them.

He sat down in his chair at his desk and I sat on the ground across whipping out a coloring book as though our little exchange had never happened.

"Are they close to Kaname" he asked

"One of them is" I answered back grabbing a neon pink crayon and coloring the trees with it. What it's ok to be different… right?

"Do they get constant blood lust" observing my coloring and writing something down every couple of seconds.

"Don't all vampires at this school" I asked looking up questionably.

"Well yes I mean get in trouble for it but vampires other than one's in this school get bloodlust often too" the headmaster said.

"Yes both of them do and no not all do, not Edward Cullen that sparkly bitch boy" I said breaking my crayon in anger and then laughed as I chucked that out of the window too.

"Whose Edward Cullen" he asked and I laughed as I looked up.

"Welllllll he's a deceased wizard from Harry Potter portrayed as a vampire with a horribly pale face that reminds me off a ghost who loves Bella but has a purity ring so they can't go all the way and then there is Jacob Black… he's a werewolf and his sexy…. He also has a contract that states he has to take his shirt off every five minutes. I'm usually against contracts but I'm fine with that one . Well they both love Bella but crazy fan girls are constantly fighting over whose hotter and I believe that it is Jacob since he is buff, tan hot and didn't walk out on Bella. Any who he lost his wand and his pride when he turned into a vampire thus the reason why lord Voldemort killed him since they all knew he was going to turn but Harry Potter the cool cat he is killed Lord Voldemort since he was friends with the vampire in the 5th movie harry potter and the tri-wizard cup. LOOK IT UP" I screamed the last part and was surprised he hadn't interrupted me.

"for the next rant press 5" I said and laughed going back to coloring as though I hadn't just gone on a mad rant about twilight which probably didn't even exist here since they didn't know about Dora or Finding Nemo or even Bob the Builder. These people need to learn how to live. Ohh maybe that's why I'm here to make them do that. Mission Time!

"How did this have anything to do" I raised my hand silencing him not unlike Kaname.

"Don't question it embrace it" I said quietly fake tears forming in my eyes mimicking passion. Ever since I got here I've turned more anime like it's strange but I'm not complaining.

"Um is it Aido" he asked and I nodded vigorously smiling brightly.

"YOU'RE DATING AIDO" he practically screamed and I faked vomiting.

"Nope you forgot what I said already that hurts that hurts a lot"

"Oh I didn't mean it what did you say" he asked.

"I said and I quote would you rather me be with the playboy or the emo prince" I said crossing my arms and looking away looks the door.

"Oh well I would prefer Shiki to Aido but which one is Aido" he asked confused and I had an urge to face palm in fact I did.

"Do you really think I would give Aido a name like the emo prince? He's so freaking hyper active and happy all the time it's gives me headaches just thinking about it" I groaned clutching my head in agony.

"Oh so he's the playboy I don't get that but ok" he said shrugging his shoulders and this time I sweat dropped. This man was oblivious or just a really good actor.

"Moving on" I said.

"Is it Akuno?"

"Nope"

"Sente"

"No"

"Amy"

"Do I look like a lesbian to you" I asked snapping my fingers.

"Welll…"

"Shut your face" I yelled throwing a crayon at him.

"well is it Simon, Dai, Chiko, Kenji, Manzo, Akira, Juro?" he asked listing names off of the top of his head as I finished my tropical rain forest colored with neon colors smirking at the thought of giving it to the emo prince.

"Nada, lie, um other no words in different languages" I said trying to think of any other languages to say no in but I drew a blank.

"Well who else could there be" he whined.

"Believe me he's right under your nose" I said without realizing it

"So he's not close to Kaname and I know him personally is that what you're saying" he asked and I nodded shortly before moving on to another picture to color.

"Does he hate Kaname?" the headmaster asked looking around from side to side to check for spies.

"Yes and he reminds me of a wolf" I added smiling as I remembered the drawing I made not too long ago of Zero as a wolf with Yuuki petting his head. It was terrible but it was funny to see his face when she showed it to him.

"Is it zero" the headmaster asked and I nodded not really caring any more for our conversation until a small bulb in my head popped on.

"So that's now 24 questions looks like you over exceeded your limit ok so you owe me $80" I said mentally making up an amount for each extra question and adding it all together.

"What you never said that" he said hysterically until he paused, "wait no you never said that so it doesn't count" he said childishly folding his arms and looking away with his nose held high.

"Well I put the note right on that book on your desk" I said smirking slightly at my sudden excuse for amazingness.

"Oh really so where is it then" he said smirking back.

"You threw it out being the adult that you are" I said sarcastically hoping he would catch on but he only beamed in ignorance causing me to sweat drop. This brings me back to the same point is he acting or just stupid?

"Well if I did it should be down on the ground right outside my office now shouldn't it"

"Why yes, yes it should" I said warily as he bore a wide grin. A grin of pure EVIL!

"well then I think I'm going to go take a look then for this magic book" he said strutting out of the office and close the door gently most likely making a mad dash out there to prove that he didn't owe me $80.

I looked around the room frantic and then relaxed it wasn't like I would get in trouble if I lied but I didn't want to be proved wrong. Hmmm oh sticky notes and books I thought grinning evilly. I searched around until I found a neon colored book and took it out. What I like neon colors they're prêt- not the point….

I searched through his drawers dumping them all out the window when I didn't find what I needed inside of them. I got to the last drawer silently praying that I would find a marker and sticky notes preferably neon colored in there .to my disappointment they were just a pale pink but they'd have to do.

I scribbled down a quick quoting and threw it out and watched as it fell down and landed right on top of the pile of books. I threw my fist in the air and did a victory jump like all those cartoons do when they do something right.

I then proceeded to look around the room and noticed that it looked like a battle had taken place. I grimaced, "well book battles can get pretty tough nothing is worse than a paper cut to the face" I said aloud and then began to grab things and chuck them out of the window.

Hey I had wanted to redecorate the room since I first got here and now was my chance. I threw the chairs out and I threw the books out. I threw the things on his desk [minus the photos] out and I emptied the lighter things before clasping my hands around a large bookcase.

I dragged it over to the edge and lifted it out watching as it flew over the side and landed near a tree. I whistled, "Man do those bookcase's fly" before I grabbed my invisible work holster and pulled it up whistling as I worked.

I was surprised the headmaster wasn't down there yet but it didn't stop me. Finally it came to his desk and I had no clue how to get that out of the window. I got in my pooh position and came up with nothing so I heaved with all my might and to my surprise it actually fell out of the window and landed two inches away from the wall.

"I guess Thomas the train was right if you think you can you can" I thought beaming as I kissed my biceps but there was a sudden clicking of the heels and I looked towards the door startled. I looked around for a place to hide but found nowhere so I hid behind the door hoping that she wouldn't open it all the way.

I held my breath as the door swung open and slapped my nose and I gasped grabbing it and hoping up and down trying to be quiet. She did a 360 and walked out of the door as soon as she saw the broken window. I waited a couples seconds before letting out a sling of cuss words.

"oh my fucking god I swear to my mother fucking duck that I will bitch slap that hoe if I ever see her skanky ass walking these corridors ever again" I swore angrily as I finished my rant and held my nose. It wasn't broken but it still hurt like a bitch. I looked around and found no band aids and kicked the cursing my bad luck.

I wanted to leave but I couldn't bring myself to leave since I wanted to see the look on the headmasters face when he saw all of his shit lying on the ground.

"JESSSSICCCCAAAA" I heard the headmaster shriek and I grinned. This was going to be fun to explain.


End file.
